Patch - 2017.02.27
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Client-Related *New Login BGM: Guilty Crown Opening Theme - My Dearest (by supercell) *Added Friend Note Function in Friend List. ---- Heroes *''Awakening of The Raging Flame Q: ''Health cost increased from 20/25/30/35/40 Health -> 30/35/40/45/50 Health *''Red Aura's Domain - Off W: ''Ratio of the reflect damage reduced from 0.1 Armor and 0.1 Magic Resist -> 0.05 Armor and 0.05 Magic Resist *''Red Aura's Domain - On W: ''Ratio of the sustain damage reduced from 0.1 Armor and 0.1 Magic Resist -> 0.05 Armor and 0.05 Magic Resist *''Fire Pulse E: ''Health cost increased from 20/30/40/50/60 Health -> 30/40/50/60/70 Health *''Hræsvelgr Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 10/9/8/7/6 seconds -> 14/12/10/8/6 seconds *''SKC34 20.3cm Twin Gun Mount - Target Version Q: ''Cast range reduced from 900 range -> 800 range *''Souryuusen W: ''While increases Movement Speed for 0.75 seconds, Kenshin also becomes immune to all crowd controls at the same time. *''Souryuusen W: ''The bonus Movement Speed reduced from 300% -> 275% *''Sansen Pondo Hou E: ''Base damage of each whirlwind reduced from 100/150/200/250/300 -> 80/130/180/230/280 *''Sansen Pondo Hou E: ''Damage Ratio of each whirlwind reduced from 1.0 AP -> 0.8 AP *''Fantasy Seal R: ''Cooldown increased from 80/70/60 seconds -> 120/105/90 seconds ---- Item Mall *Mumei ( ) on sale for 6000 Gold. *Hanser Voice Package ( ) on sale for 15 Diamonds (discounted) at 6.00 PM on 1 March 2017. ---- Eternal Battlefield Added Personal Point (个人积分) feature to the Eternal Battlefield. Personal Points can be obtained in each game by killing enemies, pushing turrets, destroying objective buildings, killing dragons...etc. Players can click TAB to see the personal points in scoreboard or they can check the total personal points on the settlement interface at the end of each game. Killing minion also grants Battlefield Personal Points to the killer and will still grant Merit Points (功勋) to them. However, the merit points will not show up on the scoreboard or settlement interface. Ranking for the Battlefield Personal Points (战场个人积分排行榜) will also be added to the Leaderboards System after this update. After players get a total of personal points in Eternal Battlefield, their total personal points will be updated on the leaderboards system. ---- Eternal Arena Items *Can now be combined from Firm Crown ( ), the recipe cost is 340 Gold. *Recipe changed from Obsidian Crown ( ) -> Firm Crown ( ) *Recipe cost increased from 500 Gold -> 800 Gold *Total price reduced from 1240 Gold -> 1200 Gold *Recipe price reduced from 650 Gold -> 450 Gold and the total price reduced from 2715 Gold -> 2515 Gold ---- Eternal Battlefield Items *Removed an old UNIQUE Passive. *Added 3 new UNIQUE Passives: **''UNIQUE Passive: ''Increases the Attack Damage of Mochizuki by + Equipment Level%. **''UNIQUE Passive: ''Increases the total damage dealt by basic attacks on the main target and bouncing targets while toggling on Bouncing Shuriken W by + (Equipment Level x 2)%. **''UNIQUE Passive: ''Extends the duration of Ninjutsu Escaping Technique E by 3 + Level x 0.1 seconds. *The damage type adjusted from true damage -> magic damage (only in Eternal Battlefield) and the maximum damage against hero adjusted to 2000 damage. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed a problem when Kuroyukihime ( ) used Starburst Stream R while equipping Black Lotus ( ), she didn't gain crowd control immunity. *Fixed a problem that 1 invitation key could be used to invite only 1 player. ---- ----